


Gold

by wistfulmemory



Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never turn down a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> rthstewart asked for Cinderella & if the shoe fits

She had never been fond of gold. (It was too harsh of a color to her—it reminded her of everything she no longer had.) But the shoes were a gift from Mother, and she wasn’t about to waste this opportunity to attend the prince’s ball.


End file.
